This invention relates generally to the field of storage boxes and more specifically to childproof storage box for holding botanical materials.
Storage boxes of all shapes and sizes are well known. One need for storage capability is the storage of botanical materials and the associated accessories normally used when smoking botanical materials.
Botanical materials may be dangerous if placed in the hands of young children. There is therefore, a need to create a storage container that is easy to open for adults but is difficult to open for young children. Additionally, some botanical materials produce a strong odor. Therefore, is would be ideal for a storage box for botanical materials to include an odor absorbing material. Finally, it would be ideal for the air within the botanical storage area to be evacuated thereby elongating the useful life of the botanical material stored inside. Several manufacturers now offer a botanical storage bag that is lockable with a small key.
However, there is a deficiency in the current lockable bags in that the key may be lost. Additionally, there is no provision to evacuate the air from the bag, thereby shortening the effective useful life of the botanical material. Additionally, there is no organized method of storing accessories associated with the smoking of botanical materials. Finally, there is no effective method for trapping odor emanating from the botanical materials stored inside the bag or box.